


Editor for Higher: all inquiries welcome

by ObsessiveCompulsive



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Other, Sexual Kink, beta for higher, editor for higher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveCompulsive/pseuds/ObsessiveCompulsive
Summary: I like editing for fun and one of my best friends is a teddy bear named George. Find out more within.
Kudos: 2





	Editor for Higher: all inquiries welcome

Hello and welcome to me shamelessly advertising my talents as an editor/beta-reader (Someone needs to tell me the difference). And because i’m in severe pain after having four, tiny, mouth bones ripped out of me, the rest of my advertisement will consist of lists. 

** Pros of Choosing Me:  
**

A great comprehension of grammar and style.

  


The ability to read 99.9% of fetishes, and story lines without any judgement or real care. I have guts of steel.

  


A love for multiple genres from classics and horror, to yaoi/yuri and slice of life anime.

  


Very queer (asexual, gender-queer, etc).

  


Neurodiverse person to help you write neurodiverse people

  


An odd sense of humor.

  


A surprising amount of free time for a student.

  


A very active imagination that can help you with writer’s block

  


Any fandom is possible with enough diving on the Wikipedia pages.

  


**Cons of Choosing Me:  
**

The struggles of A.D.H.D and A.S.D

  


A surprising amount of free time for a student does not mean endless free time. 

  


Really can’t help you write straight people.

  


Very blunt, your feelings may be hurt accidentally.

  


Very emotional. My feelings may be hurt accidentally.

  


Being a student might turn some people off.

  


I’m mostly focused on anime fandoms and so while I can technically edit anything, you might want someone who intimately knows the specific fandom being written for.

  


I placed this advertisement under Non-Sexual Age Play because I like to regress and so I often look for things to read under this tag. But I really need to mention that there are very few fetishes (sexual or non-sexual) that I won’t read/help you edit. My limits are few and far in between and my judgement is zero. If I have a problem I will let you know but that doesn’t mean I’m judging you in any way. Let’s have a great, professional relationship or maybe even a friendly one. I love friendship.

  


Just leave a comment if you’re interested! I’ll be so happy to hear from you. <3 


End file.
